A Darker World
by Hazeydream
Summary: A silver chest transports Shep's team into another worldbut this one ain't very pleasant.Rating may go up.
1. The Chest

**Hi everyone. So this idea has been with me for ages and I finally got time to write it. I really hope no one else has done one exactly like this before but this is my take on it. By the way I'm not sure of the title so any suggestions are welcome!**

**Spoilers: Season 2 and can be set either before or after No Man's Land.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, moths fly out of my purse!**

**A Darker World**

**1. The Chest**

Colonel John Sheppard kicked a stone and watched it roll over to beside Dr Rodney McKay who was examining a piece of alien technology. He looked at the scientist waiting for a reaction but never received one and shrugged his shoulders disappointedly. Scanning their immediate surroundings he was satisfied that no one was about to pounce on them and took a seat on a nearby boulder.

He kept trying to focus on Rodney but his thoughts constantly wandered to Dr Elizabeth Weir. Usually he would start grinning stupidly as he imagined her face reacting to one of his jokes or how she subtly flirted with him, brushing by him ever so casually making him shiver.

But now all he could see was her frown, her eyes dark and sorrowful and tired expression whenever he approached her. Sighing he thought about everything that had happened recently, causing her to be this depressed.

In the past few months Elizabeth had dealt with a lot. She had had to watch him slowly turn into something ugly and sinister, also refuse him his pleas for death before turning completely into a Wraith creature. She had to authorize the use of torture on one of her own to gain information about a bomb a goa'uld had planted somewhere in Atlantis-this had really thrown her. She had nearly killed ¾ quarters of her expedition team and him because of some insane alien entity hell bent on killing her enemy and using her to do so. And only a week ago watch as Dr Carson Beckett's experiment with a Wraith fail miserably and thus result in Teyla's near death. Not to mention the worry he and his team had caused by not returning as scheduled from certain missions.

John was slowly watching his leader and trusted companion breakdown and he had no idea how to fix it. She now believed she was somehow turning evil, no matter what he or anyone else told her, and that there was no hope for her.

"Aha!" Rodney suddenly cried and stood up straight with a smug expression on his face.

"You got something?" John asked standing up and joining him in the cave.

"I think so." He replied fiddling with another knob and watching as the machine whirred to life. "It's not Ancient but it certainly rivals their technology."

"Cool." John muttered and clicked his radio on. "Ronon, Teyla, McKay's switched it on…wanna get back here?"

"On our way Colonel." Teyla's crackled voice responded and John walked around the silver looking chest.

Looking up at Rodney he raised an eyebrow. "Any gold?"

Rodney sighed. "No-"

"No jewels, necklaces, crowns-?"

"No, no and no." He grumbled folding his arms clearly not amused at his companion's joke. "The energy output for this is huge."

John nodded and then stared at McKay with wide eyes. "Aaaaaand?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "So obviously it must do something big. Now, it's not a weapon but-"

"Then what is it?"

"Um…I'm not entirely sure." Rodney stuttered looking a little ashamed at his clueless ness.

Footsteps approached the entrance to the cave and their two teammates appeared looking expectantly at their commander. "So? What is it?" Ronon asked in a monotone voice.

"He doesn't know-"

"I just haven't figured it out yet!" Rodney cut off John and bent down beside the chest again.

"Have you tried opening the lid?" Teyla asked her soft voice echoing around the cave.

John and Rodney looked at each other, faces going slightly red and then John muttered. "Eh…no. We were just going to though."

Ronon smirked at Teyla who merely smiled back, eyes twinkling with amusement. Rodney placed his hands on the chest's lid and grunted as he tried to lift it. The others hung back enjoying the scientist's attempts at opening the device and every time failing. He finally cried out in frustration.

"It's amazing how the third strongest person in this team is left to open what seems to be an incredibly heavy lid without any help!" He growled and spun to face his teammates with an accusing face.

He was met by three disbelieved looks. "Third strongest?" John asked raising his eyebrows and then glancing at Ronon.

"Yes." He replied looking innocent.

"Third strongest?" Ronon repeated cocking his head to the side and then glanced at Teyla who lowered her head to hide her grin.

"Oh, alright fourth strongest!" Rodney corrected and then pointed at the chest again. "Now, someone please open this damn thing!"

"No problem." John quipped and then he and Ronon both approached the device.

After much grunting the stubborn silver lid finally eased up and John and Ronon let it fall back to reveal what was in the chest. Neither got to speak since McKay shoved them out the way to get the first glimpse of 'treasure'.

"Hey!" John cried as he stumbled back and joined the scientist to look inside. "Huh!"

"What is it?" Teyla asked, sensing the disappointment in the Colonel's voice.

"Um…a ball." Ronon told her moving to the side to let her see.

"A silver ball, actually." Rodney corrected him and huffed. "Well, that was slightly disappointing."

John shrugged and glanced at his friend. "Well, you said it was giving off energy so it must do something. You'll figure it out Rodney."

"Of course I will." He grumbled back quietly pleased John had so much confidence in him. "Well, let's get this to the jumper and back to-"

Teyla, who held up her hand, silenced him. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" John asked raising his P90 in defense.

"The ground." Ronon stated glancing at Teyla who nodded. "It's moving."

John frowned not sensing anything and was about say so when all of a sudden the ground violently shook. "Crap!" He cried as all four stumbled about until the shaking stopped.

"Uh…maybe we should hurry back to the jumper." Rodney advised worry in his voice and watched John nod with wide eyes.

"Yep, come on. Let's get this to the jumper Ronon."

Just as Ronon and John went to kneel beside the chest to lift it another tremor came this time knocking Teyla and Rodney on to the ground. Ronon and John tried to keep their balance but ended up grabbing hold of the chest where both accidentally brushed the ball with their hands causing a white light to shoot out blinding them all.

John squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away to avoid the glare. Pulling his fingers away from the ball he cursed as the tremors started to fade until they were on still ground again.

Letting one eye open hesitantly he was relieved to see no light and finally took a good look around the cave. Teyla was now copying him as was Ronon and Rodney was still closing his eyes and moaning.

"Well, that was…interesting." John stated and offered Teyla a hand to get up. Not expecting her to accept she did so with an apprehensive smile and then turned to Dr McKay.

"Are you all right Dr McKay?"

"Is it gone?" His muffled voice asked and John shook his head.

"Yeah, Rodney. It's all over." He finally opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief while letting Teyla help him up. "Let's get back to the jumper. Ronon, a little help?"

They made their way through the small forest back to the jumper, John and Ronon carrying the heavy chest.

"I mean, what did it do?" Rodney kept asking dodging fallen branches. "Anyone see?"

"We were all blinded Dr McKay." Teyla said noticing the clearing coming up and informing the group.

"I just hope the jumper is all right." Sheppard grunted beginning to feel the weight of the chest but trying to hide it from Ronon who seemed perfectly fine.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine." Rodney said smugly. "I mean their very dense and…" He trailed off reaching the clearing before the rest. Finally he stuttered as they joined him, "It's gone."

"What?" John gasped staring at the clear area of grass where they had left the jumper. Instead of their ship sat the Stargate, tall and proud. "The gate? But, I thought-"

"It was situated several miles in that direction." Teyla confirmed confusion etched on her face.

"But, but that's impossible!" Rodney cried walking up to the huge circle. "I mean…how did it move?"

John glanced worryingly at Ronon who merely shrugged. "Rodney, dial home. Let's get out of here before another earthquake comes."

"But-!"

"Not buts Rodney! With the jumper gone we're vulnerable. Let's get home first with this and come back to investigate." John ordered wishing he could dump the heavy technology now straining his muscles. The disappearance of the jumper had him very agitated now too.

"Fine." Rodney grumbled before punching in the coordinates and sending their GDO signal.

When the gate whooshed to life he was the first to step through followed by the rest of the team.

But when they got to the other side a semi-circle of men stood pointing guns at them.

**A/N: What you think?**


	2. Damn those forks in the road

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now, why would some of you assume this involves some Sparky, huh? ;-)**

**A Darker World**

**2. Damn those forks in the road**

John froze seeing the guns trained on his team and cleared his throat. "What's going on?" He asked browsing the men but only recognizing a few.

They were dressed in black but not in all of the proper military gear, in fact some looked torn and ragged. Glancing around the control room he saw a few faces looking over the balconies but none were too pleased to see them. On the walls there was a lot of scorch marks-very much like ones left by Wraith dart weapons.

"Uh…okay. I don't know what's going on here but we're just going to put this chest down." He told the gunmen and glanced at Ronon who nodded. Slowly they began to crouch but one man in black shouted, "Don't move!"

Stopping mid way John gritted out, "Look, it's not a weapon, trust me. It's just very heavy."

"I said don't move!" The man barked again causing Rodney to flinch, unable to take his eyes off one gun pointed straight at him.

"Look pal! I-" John was interrupted by another voice.

"It's all right Blake! Let them put it down." A familiar voice commanded and John breathed a sigh of relief.

Slowly he and Ronon lowered the chest down to the floor where it made a small thud and John grimaced at the pain in his back as he stood straight again. "Thanks." He said to whoever had given the order and was surprised to see Major Lorne step through the semi-circle. "Lorne?"

His 2IC looked at him suspiciously. "I'm going to have to ask you to hand over your weapons Sheppard." His voice was cold and unfriendly giving John a bad feeling.

"What's going on here?" John asked scanning the balconies again. "Where's Dr Weir?"

"Your weapons now!" Lorne shouted and his men took another step closer.

"Alright, just don't get all trigger happy." The pilot told them and looked at his team. "Do what he says."

"But-" Ronon began but Teyla stopped him.

"Ronon, we are greatly out numbered. They are also our friends." She told him giving Lorne confused look which he shook his head at.

"No, you are not."

"Uh, yeah we are." John assured him. "Lorne what the hell is going on? We just went through the gate a few hours ago-"

"Yeah and we found that chest." Rodney added shakily but was still too scared to move.

"You're not who you claim to be." Lorne stated walking slowly up to John giving him scowl.

"No?" John scowled back. "And why's that?"

"Because we've already got a Sheppard." A voice came from nowhere and John swore it was the double of his.

Slowly he faced the large door to his right and took a step back in shock. There, standing in the doorway, was himself.

* * *

"I mean…it was you!" Rodney cried for the fifth time drawing another scowl from Ronon.

"Yeah McKay, we all noticed." The runner growled as he stood up and began pacing again.

"I do not understand." Teyla stated sitting next to Rodney in the large Ancient cell.

"Neither do I." John muttered leaning against the wall staring at the guards in the room.

After the shocking entrance of John's twin, the other him had ordered Lorne to escort them to the cells, not before disarming them though. All the way there John had constantly questioned Lorne demanding to know what had happened but never receiving any answers. So they had been locked up for the past 30minutes listening to Rodney vent his disbelief.

"I hardly recognized any of your men too." Rodney told him as he watched the guards apprehensively.

"I know." John agreed quietly trying to contemplate what had happened. "Atlantis seems…"

"Darker." Teyla finished for him and he turned to nod in agreement. "It seems the city has been under a lot of fire."

"Perhaps the shield has failed." Ronon guessed receiving a scoff from McKay.

"And that explains his evil twin?" He asked pointing at Sheppard. "No, I think it's something else."

"What?" John asked curious about his explanation.

"Well, it's just a guess but…I think we're in another reality."

The team went silent as they thought over his idea. "What do you mean?" Teyla asked.

"He means we're in an alternate universe." John explained receiving a shocked expression from the scientist. "What? I have read a lot of the SGC mission reports. And we did meet older Elizabeth."

"Alternate universe?" Ronon asked confused.

"Okay, it's been theorized that there are an infinite number of realities. For example, our world exists in a parallel universe but with a few differences." Rodney began but saw it still wasn't registering. "Right, when we met you, you had two choices…either join us or not." He waited until Ronon nodded. "Well you choose to join us. But in another version you choose not to join us. That's an alternate universe."

"Like damn forks in the road." John muttered in annoyance.

"So this isn't our Atlantis." Ronon stated in confirmation.

"No. It's a messed up version." Rodney added shooting a dirty look at the two guards.

"Well if it's just another version of us then maybe they'll see reason." John said standing straight and walking to the cell door.

"You mean you hope _you_ will see reason." Rodney corrected but received a "Shut up Rodney" look from John and kept quiet.

Facing the guards again John demanded, "Hey, Blake and friend! I want to speak to…me." He tried to hide his confusion at the last part and put on his best macho face.

"I don't think so." Blake retorted walking slowly up to the cell, in his hand was a Wraith stunner.

"Well, your CO might be interested to know that we have secrets about the city. Secrets that may help you." He dangled this information and was pleased to see Blake's eyes light up.

"Really?" He asked amusedly, obviously not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Yeah, yeah we do." McKay added joining John at the door. "I could tell you loads about the city."

Blake smirked and switched the stunner into his other hand. "Well, considering the real you is as useless as money around here, that's not very appealing."

"Oh, brilliant come back Rambo." Rodney drawled folding his arms with a scowl on his face.

"Just get him." John interrupted the playground jibes but Blake still shook his head.

"He's busy."

"Look, all I'm asking is that you take me to him." John said with as much friendliness as he could muster.

Blake sighed and glanced over his shoulder to his partner who shrugged.

"Double the guard if you like." John insisted noticing Ronon frown at this recommendation. "I just want to speak to him."

Blake stared at him for another minute before clicking on his radio and requesting two more guards to join them. John sighed and turned to his team.

"More guards Sheppard?" Ronon asked in disbelief. "How's that going to affect your escape plan?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Because I'm not escaping."

"What?"

"I just want to talk to him…me…the other me." John explained thinking how weird this conversation was. "If I can understand this alternate reality theory he should as well."

"But he's not had the same experiences as you." Rodney reminded him but John shook his head.

"We're doing it this way first, okay?" When no one contradicted him John waited for Blake to let him out.

* * *

As they walked along the corridor to the quarters John noticed how quiet it was and that it felt as if the city was empty.

"How many of you are there?" He asked Blake who was walking ahead. There was silence for a few seconds until Blake answered him.

"50. We lost 100 in an attack by the Wraith." His monotone voice echoed down the corridor and John could sense the anger and sadness coming off the four men surrounding him.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

They continued walking in silence to a corridor John recognised as his own floor back home. So he wasn't surprised when they stopped in front of his room too.

Blake pressed the Atlantcian doorbell and waited for a response. When he heard delicate footsteps he moved to the side to let John edge forward to greet his twin.

But when the door opened his jaw dropped open and his eyes ran over the female body presented before him.

It was Elizabeth Weir in a large black t-shirt and nothing else.

**A.N: Sparky? Pah!**


	3. Evil Twin

**Thank you for the reviews! I am just back from sunny Aiya Napa in Cyprus and felt I had to give an update asap. Hearing some great stuff about season 3, especially The Real World (damn forums and pics have me squealing!). Hopefully I've found a way to see some of the first episodes before September. Anyways hope you like this chapter, also I use 'Sheppard' to describe the twin.**

**Chapter 3: Evil Twin**

"Ma'am, sorry to disturb you." Blake told the brunette who was now leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Elizabeth's chestnut hair was a little longer, her curls draping over her right shoulder. John felt his heart and breath quicken as he took in the unusual yet beautiful sight before him.

She didn't answer Blake. Instead Elizabeth looked John up and down and shouted, "John, did you forget to tell me something?"

Her eyes were bright with amusement, and something else, and it had John wondering exactly what she was doing in his twin's quarters. When the other John appeared in the background topless it all became very clear to the pilot's shocked mind.

"Blake, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry sir but he claims to have secrets about the city-maybe defensive technology." Blake was quick to explain seeing his commander's angry expression. "I didn't realize you were with-"

"That's ok Blake." Elizabeth assured him still staring at the new John. "Why don't you take him to Col. Sheppard's office and he'll meet him soon."

"Elizabeth, their imposters." Twin John told her as he moved close behind her.

"If he has information we should hear him out." She responded looking over her shoulder at him.

John gazed at her with annoyance and she gave him a sweet smile. "Fine. I'll be there in 10." He told Blake angrily and disappeared back into the room.

Elizabeth on the other hand remained at the door and raised an eyebrow before she gave John a charming smile. "He gets a little cranky when he's disturbed." She explained softly and John thought he saw sadness in her green eyes.

"Oh." Was all John could say trying desperately not to look down at her slender legs poking out under the t-shirt.

She smiled again and turned to Blake. "Take him to the Colonel's office."

"Yes, ma'am. Move it." He ordered tugging John's arm and receiving a glare in return. As John was lead away he cast another look behind him but Elizabeth had already gone.

John sat in his twin's office, the one Weir used in his reality. He was facing the desk and tapped to an invisible beat on his leg while he waited. A million questions were flying through his mind, mainly concerning Elizabeth being in his twin's room. It was fairly obvious they were a couple, but John had sensed something else. A power struggle perhaps? His twin really didn't want to speak to him but Elizabeth had insisted. Why?

His head joined in his fingers but stopped both when he heard faint footsteps behind him. Turning round in his chair he saw his twin and the other Elizabeth approaching the catwalk.

They were clearly arguing but it didn't even attract anyone else's attention. They kept working ignoring the raised voices. Suddenly Sheppard stopped in front of Elizabeth and leant in menacingly. He was now fuming and the fear on Elizabeth's face was evident.

She gave him a slight nod before turning and walking away. Out the corner of his eye John noticed a male technician, a familiar face, look up in concern as Elizabeth walked away and then shoot daggers at the other Sheppard's back.

Standing up John watched as his twin said something to Blake, standing guard outside the office, and then enter the office.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Twin Sheppard asked folding his arms and giving John an impatient look.

"Is Elizabeth okay?" John enquired, more interested in her than the original question.

"It's none of your damn business." Sheppard retorted. "What is it you want to tell me?"

John sighed before launching into his alternate universe theory. As he tried numerous ways of explaining it he finally got fed up of Sheppard's constant denial. "Look, how else would I know Lorne? Or have the right IDC to get back here? Or even the same clothes?"

"We're in the Pegasus Galaxy, nothing surprises me anymore." Sheppard told him and John detected a hint of despair.

"Why don't you ask your McKay if it's possible?" John suggested unable to think of any other way to prove it.

Sheppard stared at him for a few minutes and then nodded. "Okay, although he ain't much use around here."

John frowned. "Rodney McKay is one of the most intelligent guys ever!"

Sheppard chuckled but there was no humour in it and shook his head. "Well, that's what the SGC told me but he couldn't even get the shield up in time before the Wraith fleet attacked. He mostly just sits at the DHD now."

John was speechless. He didn't recognize the man in front of him-arguing with Elizabeth, slating Rodney. This guy was a jerk!

Sheppard opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when someone else came in the room. "Elizabeth, is he ready?"

John's eyes went wide and turned in his seat again to see her. Her expression was cold as she answered, "Yes. But Carson thinks-"

"Whose in charge of this base?" Sheppard growled walking towards her, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Hey!" John shouted standing between them, facing his twin. "Watch the tone."

"Sir?" Blake announced his presence in the room and had his Wraith stunner raised slightly.

"Stand down Blake." Sheppard said giving John an amused expression. "He's just trying to defend Elizabeth." He drawled and John glared at him.

"You should show her more respect." John shot back taking a step closer.

"John-" Elizabeth's quiet voice warned him but his twin interrupted.

"As I said, it's none of your damn business." His voice had gone dangerously low and John decided to shut up for Elizabeth's sake. It was the tone he reserved for when he was extremely pissed at someone. "I think it's time for you to return to the brig. Get him the hell out of here Blake."

"Yes sir."

John took a deep breath and gave his twin another glare before letting Blake take his arm and pull him away. Turning round he came face to face with Elizabeth and it pained him to see her normally bright eyes timid and scared. She had completely changed from the woman he met half an hour ago in Sheppard's bedroom. It seemed his other self had control over the city and everyone, including Elizabeth, although perhaps she had a way of sweet-talking him now and then.

It looked as if Elizabeth wanted to say something to him but she just watched him leave. John tensed even more hearing Sheppard begin ranting at her about this business with Carson.

"How dare you? In front of that guy!" He bellowed clenching his fists. "I swear to god Liz, sometimes I think you want us to destroy this city!"

"You know that's not true." She retorted, a little confidence shining through again.

Sadly John didn't get to hear the rest as Blake and him had joined the other guards and began descending down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. First of all, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this story for like a year. To be honest-I lost my zen. And with what's happening with Atlantis right now I'm finding it quite hard to get it back. But hey, we need Sparky fanfic out there so here's a short update. Also, thank you for the reviews you gave me for chapter 3!**

**Chapter 4: The other world**

John sighed as he and Blake approached the double doors leading to the cell but jerked to a stop when he heard Elizabeth's voice carry down the long hall.

"Blake! Wait a minute!" She called out, jogging to meet them and then stopping next to them.

"Dr Weir-"

"Blake, please." Elizabeth pleaded giving him a soft look. "I only want to speak with him in private. " When the soldier went to object she added, "You and your men can stand outside. Please."

Blake contemplated her request and glanced between the surprised Colonel and hopeful Doctor. "All right. But we'll use the other brig down the hall-we don't want Sheppard to find out about this."

"Thank you." Elizabeth breathed and gave him a grateful smile.

Blake requested an additional two men to join them before leading the group to the next set of double doors. As they opened he motioned for John to enter and then grabbed Weir's arm gently. "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth faced him and murmured, "I just want to learn about this other reality James. Our John doesn't have to know about this." Blake sighed and stepped back allowing the doors to close.

John watched Elizabeth carefully as she walked slowly towards him. Her eyes found his before moving to the large, empty cell behind him and then back to him again. "I'm sorry about…well…"

John shrugged. "Well, I'd be a little confused about all this too but…I wouldn't act like a big headed ass!"

"He's not that bad!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "He can be different!"

"Really?" John questioned doubtfully. "It seems I'm an arrogant jerk who loves beating people down! The way he's been speaking to you…you deserve better than that Elizabeth."

She opened her mouth to speak but stayed quiet, her cheeks going slightly pink at his remark.

"Oh and how do you go from wearing his t-shirt to being his worst enemy? That's some weird relationship you've got-"

"You don't have a clue what its like here!" Elizabeth retorted angrily. "You don't know what we've been through. He has to be like that in order to-"

"To what? Keep everyone in place? To keep you under his thumb?" John asked walking closer to her, never breaking eye contact. "We've been through tough times as well but we're still a team, especially you and me."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Opening them she gave him a sorrowful stare. "We've lost more than half of the people we came with. We have no contact with Earth-they probably assume we're dead. We usually have a Hive ship beating at our door but somehow manage to get rid of it and carry on. The Wraith have culled so many worlds we can't find any allies. Food is becoming more of a problem too." Her eyes began to fill up and John licked his lips nervously. "We're basically waiting to die John."

"How…You never made contact with Earth?" He asked quietly, amazed at how different their worlds were.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. We haven't found the power to even try establishing a wormhole. They've probably got their own problems to deal with. John seems to think they've forgotten us-left us behind."

John understood his twin's anger and frustration considering his motto was 'Never leave a man behind'. Everything started to make more sense now. The torn and dirty clothing, the damage around the city, the despair and sadness echoing around the city and people.

"I guess he took over when you guys realized-"

"We'd never get home." Elizabeth confirmed. "After the second Wraith attack, where we lost more than two dozen people, we decided this was no longer a scientific expedition but a survival one. Therefore I thought it best for John to be in charge considering every other day we were fighting."

John nodded understanding the reason but it still bothered him. "Then why not work as a team? That way you could have kept him in check. I couldn't imagine not having my Elizabeth's input on military issues. She keeps me grounded."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Its just not us. I know he seems angry all the time but…he can be really sweet."

"Yeah when he wants-"

"When it's just us and death isn't knocking at our door, its good." Elizabeth assured him knowing what he was going to say. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before she continued. "So, can you tell us anything that could help us?"

"Yeah, loads of stuff. But I'm not sure if it'll be the same in this reality." The pilot told her. "Rodney would probably be best to talk to though."

Elizabeth nodded and gave him a small smile. "Then let's go talk to him."

* * *

"Look, if you had a diagram of the city this would be easier." Rodney grumbled to Elizabeth who sighed and folded her arms. "Oh, and maybe not being in this damn cell would help too."

"McKaaaay!" John groaned and gave him a piercing stare. "This Sheppard isn't like me, remember? He's not exactly our biggest fan so just-"

"No, its okay." Elizabeth said getting a surprised look from the Colonel. "I'll tell my Sheppard what you've told me so far and see if he's willing to listen." She began to walk away from the shielded cell but stopped when John called to her.

"Hey." He said quietly and she turned to face him. "If he's not interested in it then fine. I don't want him yelling at you again."

Teyla and Ronon glanced at each other knowingly as Rodney watched on puzzled. Elizabeth looked momentarily surprised at his thoughtfulness and then smiled warmly. "I can handle it. I'll see you soon."

Once Elizabeth had left John sighed and faced his team. It was Ronon who spoke first.

"How do you know we can trust her?" He asked folding his arms and giving the Colonel a stare.

John frowned at the Runner. "Because."

"Because? She could be totally different to our Weir, Sheppard."

"Look, you guys didn't see the way he talked to her." John told them, his voice steady and confident. "She was scared. I admit they have some weird relationship going on but Elizabeth and even some of the expedition team disagree with him."

"What kind of _weird _relationship?" Rodney queried making a puzzled face.

John thought carefully about how to answer that. He didn't want them to know just how emotionally attached to Sheppard she seemed to be. "Let's just say I think Elizabeth can get through to him. He's not always nice to her, but he's not always bad either." When no one looked convinced he exclaimed "Look! What other choice do we have guys?"

When he got silence again John nodded "Right, so we wait and see what happens."

* * *

John played with his watchstrap while they waited for Elizabeth to return. Glancing at the screen he noticed it had been almost an hour since she had left. _Guess she's having trouble convincing him _he thought grimly.

Another 10 minutes later the doors suddenly opened and Blake entered with a band of marines and air force officers. John and his team moved forward to the cell door.

"Hi guys!" He greeted. "What's going on?"

Blake approached them. "We've been ordered to escort you to the conference room. Sheppard wants a word with you. All of you." He added.

""Okay." John muttered and glanced at Ronon. "Don't go all Rambo on me, 'kay?"

Ronon frowned. "Who's Rambo?"

"He's…just don't start a fight or anything." He ordered and Ronon reluctantly nodded.

Once they reached the gateroom Teyla and Rodney let out gasps of surprise while Ronon muttered, "Guess they're not winning the war huh?"

When they had first stepped through the gate they hadn't had a chance to look around. But now they could see the damage. Scorch marks lined the walls, several windows had cracks or gaping holes and one side of the main staircase was completely collapsed.

"Well we don't have a shield." Blake explained giving the man a pointed look. "We're lucky to even still have a command tower."

Blake walked passed him and started up the stairs leaving the rest to follow.

"Now do you see why they're so touchy?" John muttered to his team as they followed.

Walking into the conference room Blake motioned for them to sit. Keeping together the team found seats and sat down, Rodney letting out a sigh of relief as they did so. "After those stupid cell benches these are actually comfortable!"

"You actually can't stop talking can you?" Ronon asked the scientist with a serious expression. John chuckled and Teyla tried to keep a straight face.

"What? Well, yes, actually! _I can!_" Rodney cried but was cut off by twin Sheppard's unimpressed voice.

"So your McKay whines as well huh?" He asked standing in front of the team with his arms folded. John realized he constantly looked ready for a fight. He hoped he never came across like that.

"Yeah, annoying huh?" John replied but when he saw McKay's face express hurt he quickly added, "Mind you, I wouldn't want him any other way. Where's Elizabeth?"

"None of you business." His twin shot back. "She convinced me to let your McKay try to improve our defences. You'll be working with the small team scientists we still have including your alternative self."

Rodney nodded and sat forward, licking his lips nervously. "Um, you don't happen to have a Radek Zelenka amongst them do you?" He knew what kind of faces his team were making and tried to ignore them. Yes, he always butted heads with the Czech but he was still one of the best scientists on his team, and a good friend.

Sheppard shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You'll find out soon enough. And if any of them are any good at their jobs." He turned to his right hand man.

"Blake escort McKay down to the labs. And don't take any cheek." He reminded him and Rodney scowled as he followed the soldier out of the room. "Now, why don't we have a little chat about your world." Sheppard asked facing the remaining three team members.

**A/N: will try to update quicker this time!**


End file.
